Brothers Together, Forever
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: In a world where the Justice League are monster hunters, the Robins are all being hunted. Dick is a werewolf, Jason is a vampire, Tim is half angel, and Damian is half demon. Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are on the run. All they have is each other. Will they be able to find a friend in the League? Or will they escape their radar? Or will they all loose, fighting for their freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were on the run again. All the brothers ever did was run. But now they were running from the top dogs. They called themselves the 'Justice League', but they were far from what was just in this crazy, messed up world.

17-year-old Dick Grayson was carrying his two youngest brothers; Tim Drake and Damian Wayne while his oldest younger brother; Jason Todd was running besides him. Dick could feel Tim tug his fur slightly as he sprinted through the forest, his paws almost silent over the dirt and grass.

Dick Grayson is a werewolf. Over the 17 years of his life he has learned to control the changes of the wolf. In his wolf form he is almost as tall as he is when he's human. He uses the beast inside him to protect his brothers from the true monsters.

Jason Todd ran besides his older 'brother'. None of them were actually blood related; they all met up being chased by some small time hunters. After saving each other they kind of bonded, even if none of them were even the same type of 'monster'.

Jason Todd is a vampire. He never had a problem with killing. He never shied away from any and all bloodshed that was thrown his way. Only at the age of 15, he is always hunted because he was different. He hates everyone except for the only three people who saw him as something other than a monster. He will protect them with all the power he has.

Tim Drake clutched his oldest brother's fur. Tim was scared. They had never been chased by the actual Justice League before. If they caught them they would kill Jason and probably Dick too, Tim and Damian would be sent to labs or prisons of some kind. He didn't want to go back; he wanted to live with his brothers in the real world. Not stuck in a cage, constantly being poked and prodded with needles like animals. Dick was always Tim and Damian's way of a quick escape. Dick was big and strong enough to carry both his younger brothers. Tim felt helpless, he wished he could help.

Tim is half angel. Being only half, he can only keep his wings for a limited time before they disappear and he has to recover before he can summon them again. And being only 11, he can't control his powers quite yet. Tim couldn't even remember his real family. His first memory was in a small cage with men in white coats standing around taking notes on a clipboard. He only escaped with three others who split up when they were free so they wouldn't find them again. Shortly after he ran into his new brothers, he can't remember ever being this happy before.

Damian Wayne kept his eyes alert on the path ahead of them. Dick had the eyes of a wolf so he could see well enough to lead them to safety, but Damian was using his eyes to keep watch of the idiotic so called 'Justice League'. They just happened to be around when they were stealing a bit of food. Why should they starve while the humans stuff their faces and get fat? Most stores won't even serve 'monsters' as they call them. So crime rate was almost completely the ones who were found out to be 'one of them'. Damian hated humans. He hated how they all thought they were so superior to everyone else. He sometimes wished he was a full blooded demon instead of just a half breed.

Damian is half Demon. Like Tim, Damian can only use his full demonic form for a short time. But he has discovered he can use certain abilities, like night vision, for much longer periods. And certain abilities, like sight, were naturally enhanced without having to use his powers. Damian is the youngest at the age of 8 years old, but he is fiercely protective of his older brothers.

Dick suddenly took a sharp turn around a tree and stopped, crouching low to the ground. Jason did the same with a tree next to them.

As they were hidden, they watched for their hunters. Only a few minutes of waiting, two teens came in to view. One was dressed in a bright yellow and red costume with vibrant red hair sticking out the top of the cowl. The other had dark blue cargo pants and a black T-shirt with a red S on it. The second also had black hair.

They seemed to be alone, but judging from their symbols, they were the much talked about protégés of Flash and Superman; Kid Flash and Superboy. The two heroes walked until Superboy stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered looking around.

"No, wait; is this a super hearing thing?" Kid whispered back.

Superboy didn't answer, he jumped to the tree Dick, Tim and Damian were hiding behind and ripped it out of the ground. Dick jumped at him after his brothers jumped off and ran to Jason, who had run out of his hiding spot to help.

Superboy was caught off guard by a wolf, but instead of his face, Dick had bitten into his forearm, because of Superboy trying to block it. Dick jumped back in front of his brothers protectively and growled. Jason stood with his brothers behind him in a ready stance.

Superboy got up and Kid ran over to him. To both the heroes surprise Superboy had teeth marks on his arm. They weren't too deep but they were still quite noticeable.

Dick growled again, snapping the two out of their trance. "Leave us alone," his voice several octaves lower than his human voice, and sounded a lot like growling, but still understandable.

"Whoa! You can talk?" Kid Flash yelled a bit too loudly.

"Of course he can talk! What kind of hunters are you?" Jason said, finally speaking up.

"Well you see, we kind of aren't supposed to be out here. Our parents say we shouldn't be hunters, but we want to help the league." Kid answered.

Jason scoffed, "well good luck, you're going to need it to beat my brother."

"Brother?" Superboy asked in honest confusion.

"Tt, not by blood you imbeciles, were not werewolves." Damian peeked out from behind Jason.

"Well why are you traveling with one then?" Superboy asked again, he knew different kinds of monsters didn't usually travel together.

"None of your business," Jason said with a frown.

Superboy sent the teen a look that said 'were only trying to help.' But Jason chose to ignore him and focused on his brother. Dick already had a silver bullet wound that hadn't healed completely from a few nights ago on his right shoulder. Dick had taken the bullet for Jason, even if the silver would hurt him more than Jason. Jason didn't want his brother getting hurt again.

Kid Flash was looking at Dick for a while. With his fast brain he analyzed the wolf's stance and muscles. He realized he was favoring his right side slightly. If they had to attack, that was a good target.

Kid Flash opened his mouth but shut it when both Superboy and Dick's heads turned to the side. Out of the darkness appeared Batman himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: so here's chapter two and hope you like it. Let me know what you think and feel free to give me suggestions as well, they are much appreciated. Stay whelmed! ;)**

Batman stood still for a few seconds before he lifted his hand and touched the side of his cowl, radioing the others. Not five seconds later did Superman land next to Batman with Green Arrow, Flash and Martian Manhunter.

Jason knew they didn't have a chance against five of the Justice League together and their sidekicks all at once. But with Dick's shoulder and the two extra weights on his back, he won't be able to go full speed. They need to play this just right.

"Are you going to come quietly, or do we need to get rough?" Green Arrow asked with a slight smirk looking at the wolf in front.

Dick bared his teeth at the archer, "I won't back down to cowards like you!"

Tim noticed the two protégés hadn't moved from the sidelines as he peeked around Jason. He nudged Damian, who was next to him, and he looked at the other two.

"Now now puppy, don't make me get the muzzle for ya," Green Arrow mocked.

Dick crouched lower and growled deeper in a very threatening way. His bright blue eyes contrasting with his midnight black fur, only making him look more threatening. Dick absolutely hated being called a dog.

Jason gritted his teeth. He didn't know how much longer Dick could hold back the wolf from attacking. Anger always made the wolf harder to control, at least from what Dick had told Jason.

Green Arrow was the expert on werewolves in the league, he knew if he made the wolf mad enough he would lose control, and make him easy to kill. So he just kept pushing, "come on dog, you don't scare me."

"Don't mock me," Dick growled a warning.

Green Arrow just smirked, "come on then," he said making a 'bring it on' gesture, "make me."

But before Dick could jump at him Damian threw his arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Dick relaxed and Damian let go of his neck but stayed right next to him. Dick looked back up at the league members and flattened his ears causing Damian to lay a hand on his side. Dick perked his ears up at the two young hunters for a minute before Jason threw a smoke pellet down.

Smoke hid the brothers from the others but Batman rushed in at Dick. Dick bit his arm after he grabbed his neck. Batman jumped back and threw a silver tipped batarang that embedded itself in Dick's hurt shoulder. He whined as he felt the silver burry and burn in his flesh.

Jason looked back at his older brother just in time to see him get hit in the nose by Batman's fist. He pushed Tim and Damian forward and told them to run. He ran at Batman and buried his own fist in his face and spun to Dick. Dick nodded and they took off toward their younger brothers.

Damian and Tim were shoved on Dick's back as they took off in the trees as the smoke disappeared.

When they were sure they were far away enough to at least catch their breath they slowed down. On his back, Tim and Damian felt Dick limping badly. Tim felt a hot sticky liquid on his brother's shoulder and noticed the batarang in Dick's shoulder.

Tim immediately jumped off, causing Jason and Dick to stop. Jason looked questionably at Tim then at Dick who didn't even look up; he was still trying to catch his breath. Normally Dick would barley tire form a run like that. Damian knew something was wrong as well so he jumped off and stood next to Tim.

Jason went over to Dick who lay down and was still panting. Jason nearly gasped when he saw the silver batarang protruding from his shoulder, his already hurt shoulder at that.

"Dick?" Jason asked cautiously.

Dick did nothing but raise his blue eyes to look into Jason's brown ones.

"I have to get it out Dick," Jason continued.

Dick blinked slowly not looking away. Jason grabbed the batarang and in one swift motion, he ripped it out. Dick whined again as blood started to soak his fur as it seeped from the wound. Jason threw the batarang away as hard as he could, deep into the forest.

**With the Justice League**

"Damit! They got away!" Green Arrow practically yelled to the whole world.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to piss off the wolf they wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave" Flash pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"Don't go trying to blame all this on me!" Green Arrow strode up to Flash and stood nose to nose with him.

Flash and Green Arrow continued to argue while Batman started stalking away, sinking into the shadows like the creature of the night he was.

Superman and Martian Manhunter sighed, "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed," Manhunter replied.

Kid Flash and Superboy looked at each other for a second before Superboy walked over to Superman who helped him fly home.

Kid Flash walked over to his mentor. He couldn't help but look back in the direction the four brothers ran in. He knew he could catch them, but he had this strange feeling they would meet again. He elbowed Flash and they took off toward Central City.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: i forgot to put this in the first chapters but i don't own YJ or Batman characters!**

**Chapter 3:**

Jason walked alone in the forest looking for anything he could bring back as food for his brothers. Normally Dick would do this kind of stuff, but Jason took it to keep Dick off his shoulder for at least a little while. This was such a pain, Jason wasn't meant for this hunting stuff. Jason growled as he kicked the dirt.

Tim silently crept through the forest to look for Jason. Jason had been gone for a few hours and both Tim and Dick were getting worried. After a good fifteen minutes of trying to convince Dick to let him go instead of the young werewolf, Dick let him go and Tim promised to come back after a half an hour tops and to scream if anything happened.

Tim suddenly bumped in to something hard. He backed up rubbing his nose, looking up when he was sure it wasn't broken or bleeding.

Jason, being the tallest of the four brothers, looked down at his younger brother, "what are you doing here Tim?"

"I came looking for you. You've been gone a long time and we were getting worried," Tim explained looking at the ground.

Jason sighed and threw his arm around Tim's slender shoulders, "to tell you the truth, I suck at this. I don't know how he does it. And there was no way I was going back there empty handed!"

"You're right, you would never hear the end of it," Tim smiled.

"Pfft that's why I'm still out here, and I didn't want Dick to hurt himself again. He is always getting hurt in fights trying to protect us," Jason frowned.

"Yeah, I wish he wouldn't try so hard," Tim sighed.

"But that's what makes him the big brother," Jason smirked. "Now are you going to help me or what?"

Tim nodded as they both walked off to find their dinner.

**A few hours later**

Jason and Tim walked back to the small cave they were calling home for the time being, carrying a small rabbit and a few fish. The two middle brothers were covered in mud from head to toe.

"Where have you idiots been? We had to go get our own dinner," Damian said chewing on a piece of cooked deer.

Dick, who was in his wolf form so he didn't have to cook his food, lifted his head and started waging his tail. He barked a greeting and tilted his head at the look on his two brothers' faces.

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled that caused Dick to flatten his sensitive ears.

"Quiet down Todd," Damian said still eating his meat.

Jason continued to stare dumbstruck as Tim sat down next to Dick and started to pick apart the fish to cook it. Jason finally sighed and sat down next to Dick's hurt shoulder and started checking it.

"Can you change back, I can't see a thing with all this damn fur," Jason complained.

Dick did as he was told and winced slightly as he got up to a sitting position. Jason sighed and rewrapped it. Once he was done, Jason started to cook his portion of the meat and fish. He occasionally glanced over at Dick as he used his uninjured arm to tear off pieces of meat and barley cook it before eating it.

The brothers sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Once they were done eating they all laid down on one side all together to sleep for the night.

When Dick woke up the next morning it was quiet. Not so much so that it was suspicious, just peaceful. The birds were quietly chirping from a distance and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. Dick untangled himself from his brothers and walked to the mouth of the cave. He stood leaning against the outside, just listening to the voices in the wind.

As a werewolf, Dick was more 'in-touch' with nature than some others, not nearly Poison Ivy level, but just enough to enjoy the subtle beauty of nature. Often Jason would call him weird or a space cadet when he would just stand in the middle of a few trees and seem to space out.

Dick was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps, crunching on twigs and fallen leaves. Though he wasn't in his wolf form, his senses where still stronger than a normal human.

'_We just can't catch a break can we?_' Dick thought to himself.

Dick transformed into his wolf form and stalked off to hunt the hunters.

**AN: sorry this chapter is a little short, but i guess its better than nothing right? hope you enjoyed anyway ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Can you remind me why we're out here again?" Kid Flash whined for the tenth time in an hour.

"You and Superboy said you couldn't see any hostile actions from these monsters unless they were provoked, and you said they were brothers but they were all different monsters. Not only can we learn from these 'brothers' but they might be valuable asset to the team and league," Artemis explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

"But I also said they really didn't like the league. They probably don't want to be bothered," Kid Flash reminded.

"If we don't pose a threat, you don't think they would attack us would they?" Miss Martian asked getting slightly worried.

"The two little ones, I highly doubt. The wolf, no idea. And the other one… maybe?" Kid shrugged.

"Shut up Kid Mouth! You just don't want us to go so you making it sound like they will attack us," Artemis accused.

"No! I just—"

"Shhhhh, do you hear that?" Superboy cut off Kid Flash.

Everyone quieted down in time to hear a scream. They all rushed toward the scream. Aqualad held up a hand to signal the team to hold up. They hid in the bushes and noticed a huge wolf with a paw on a man's chest, about ten other men scattered around the area. The men were only knocked out, thankfully, but the wolf seemed to be interrogating the unlucky one to still be awake.

"Who sent you?" the wolf asked in its deep voice none to gently.

The man didn't answer; he was a blathering mess under the wolf.

The wolf pressed more weight on the man, "Who sent you?"

"I-I don't know. H-He was wearing a mask, I-I never saw his face. Please don't eat me!"

"Was it a _hero_?" the wolf spat.

"I-I don't know, if it w-was it was none I recognized. That's all I know, I swear! Just don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone you're here!"

"Now we both know that is a lie. Get out of here," the wolf lifted his paw and let the man run away.

The team was shocked, most werewolves would jump at the chance to kill a human, yet this one killed none, even when he was clearly attacked.

"You can come out now, I won't hurt you."

Everyone jumped at the voice and that he was clearly talking to them. Aqualad slowly stood and walked to the wolf, who still had his back to them. The rest of the team followed, not wanting to send their leader out with no backup.

Aqualad stopped a few feet from the wolf, "how did you know we were here?"

"I heard you a mile away, but your smell gave away who you were," the wolf replied.

Everyone tensed when the wolf got up and faced them. His striking blue eyes stood out against his pitch black fur.

"Why have you come here?" he growled.

"Well, you see, about that, we wanted to know if you kinda wanted to," Kid Flash stuttered.

"If you wanted to join us," Aqualad said politely.

"The junior monster hunters? No way," Jason said from behind them.

"Jason, what are you doing out here?" Dick asked.

"I had to make sure you didn't get yourself stabbed again Dickey boy," Jason smirked.

The team just stood quietly, not sure if they should interrupt.

Dick glared and turned back in to his human form, "Hey the first time I was saving your sorry butt and then it was the Justice League."

Jason walked up to Dick and looked down at him, "shorty."

"Shut up," Dick pouted.

The team was surprised to see that the werewolf was shorter than the other.

"Are you older than him?" Kid Flash asked Jason.

"Nope this is my big brother," Jason smirked, slinging an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Don't encourage him," Dick mumbled.

Jason just smirked and laughed at his brother until they heard a small cough. They all looked over to the source to find two other children.

"See? This is why when I'm not there you stay with them! They could have walked in to a big fight or something!" Dick scolded his big little brother.

"Argh you say this every single time! Why don't you stay with them for once?"

"I'm the only one who can hunt!"

"I got food last time… eventually."

"Uh-huh," Dick said crossing his arms over his chest.

Somehow the youngest got all the way over to Dick without the team noticing and tugged on his pant leg, "Grayson, I'm hungry and I don't like them," he said pointing to the team.

Dick looked down then over to the team, "oh sorry, I kind of forgot you guys were there. Sorry you had to see that squabble," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ttt, Grayson you are hopeless."

"Dick I'm hungry, can we go hunting now?" Tim asked.

Whatever Dick was going to say was cut off by a loud grumbling. Kid Flash turned as red as his hair and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

Dick smiled, "there I go forgetting about you again. You guys hungry? You're welcome to join us."

Jason punched him in the arm, "what? Are you crazy? They are the enemy!"

"Ow, bad shoulder, remember. They are not, they are-"

"Quit your whining Todd, they can come if they wish," Damian said.

"See Dami agrees with me," Dick smiled and hugged a protesting 8-year-old.

When Damian finally pried Dick off him the brothers led the teens to the cave while Dick transformed and went hunting for more food.

**AN: hope you like this new chapter and I'm very sorry for the wait, even my sister was bugging me to update, so here it is :) let me know what you think in Reviews! or not, either is fine but the more reviews I get the faster i will update ;) hope everyone is having a great summer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Batman sat at the huge computer in the Batcave looking at the screen that only kept saying "_no results_." He sighed in frustration at his fruitless efforts. He had spent the better part of two hours searching for anything on the four boys they ran across. But so far there was nothing. It was like someone just erased them all from the records everywhere.

They didn't seem to be a threat to anyone, just misunderstood like all monsters are. Monsters in the cities were treated the worst in most cases, many stores and restaurants refused to serve monsters. Monsters are also the most targeted in crimes as well.

Bruce was so lost in thought he didn't hear soft footsteps against the cold, hard floor of the cave, "no luck Master Bruce?"

Bruce almost jumped at the sound of his faithful butler's voice (key word: _almost_), "unfortunately, no Alfred," he said sounding a bit disappointed.

***************BREAK***************

Later Dick came back with a deer and Damian (who had gone with Dick while Tim and Jason went back to the cave with their guests) came with about five fish.

Jason had started a fire and Tim got the firewood and piled it by the entrance. As they cooked the food they all talked and laughed like they were all normal teenagers. Dick couldn't help but wonder how often these teens got to do this, with being junior heroes and everything.

And being monsters, the four brothers never talked to people unless they really had to, and most of the time it ended badly anyway.

As they were eating Damian noticed the clouds rolling across the sky, earlier in the day they were white and peaceful, now they were dark and promised a storm. Damian just continued eating nevertheless because his brothers were smiling and laughing. They all enjoyed the extra company, whether they would admit it or not.

As the storm got closer with no end in sight, Damian spoke up, "A storm is coming, a big one."

Dick looked outside and lifted his face to the wind coming in the cave, "Dami's right, you should probably go home, you might not want to get caught in it, and it probably won't break till morning."

"Oh it is getting pretty late anyway," Artemis said looking down at her phone.

They all got up and said their goodbyes and the brothers watched the teens leave. They couldn't help but wonder if they really wanted them to be part of the team, or was it all a trap?

Not ten minutes after the team left it started to pour down rain. They all ran to the nearest town where a zeta tube was in an old abandoned store. They walked in and stood for a minute to catch their breath, dripping on the floor.

"The werewolf wasn't kidding," Artemis said once she caught her breath.

The wind rattled the old building they were in as lightning flashed outside. They all stood in silence for a minute before they walked over to the far wall. A beam of light scanned them and it opened to reveal a zeta tube. They walked in and in a flash of light they were gone.

**AN: sorry it's a little short but I hope you like it anyway. I just really wanted to post this because so many people reviewed and I'm so happy :)**

**Special thanks to Sairey13 who has supported me from the beginning and gave me suggestions so thank you so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**AN: so I'm sorry it took so long, but between the beginning of school and homework i just kind of lost my writing spirit. this may be a short chapter but i just wanted to let you guys know i didnt die so i hope to post again soon :) but on with the story, hope you enjoy;)**

"Report," Superman ordered the team as they stood in front of the founding members of the league minus Batman, who had said he had matters to attend to.

Aqualad stepped forward, "they can be considered a threat definitely, but it seems only if the opponent poses a danger to the other brothers. The oldest is a werewolf, Dick Grayson, at seventeen and seems to be the most trusting of the four. He can also potentially be the strongest. The second is a vampire, Jason Todd, and is fifteen as far as we know. Jason seems to be the one that is wearier of giving out his trust to anyone other than his brothers. Then is the half breed angel, Tim Drake. He is quiet around everyone but his brothers until he knows he can trust you, he seems to be hesitant to trust people. He is also around eleven years old. The youngest is eight-year-old Damian Wayne. He is half demon and seems to only trust his brothers and seems to have a very strong connection to Dick."

"They are all very close to each other and if someone messes with one they get them all. Overall they seem like normal humans as far as personality, but they are extra paranoid that something will happen to one or all of the others," Artemis added.

"I don't think they pose much of a threat as long as we don't provoke them, they seem like they just want to be left alone," Superboy said looking straight at Superman.

"Thank you team and good job. Now we at least have an idea of what we are dealing with," Superman said, dismissing them.

The team walked off to the living room. Megan went to the kitchen to bake cookies with Superboy going to help her. The others went in the sitting room.

"How do you guys feel about sharing information about the brothers to the league?" Wally asked.

"I don't think I like it. They are so much like us, but I feel like we're betraying them," Artemis admitted.

"I feel as though it is wrong, they were kind to us, even though they barley know us, most of us they only just met," Aqualad agreed.

"I'm glad it's not just me then," Kid Flash sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Artemis asked the boys.

"If they join we wouldn't have to spy on them, but we would have to gain the trust of at least two of them," Kid Flash thought out loud.

***************BREAK***************

"So, do you think they were serious about the invitation to join them?" Tim asked his brothers as they lay together to sleep for the night.

"Pssh, are you kidding? The junior monster hunters want to join forces with monsters, I don't think so," Jason said a bit angrily.

"But they did seem to have fun acting like we were all just normal humans. They probably don't get to be normal too much. I mean they aren't completely human either, and their only teenagers like us… or me and Jason anyway," Dick laughed at the end.

"Tt Grayson, you are much too trusting. But you do have a bit of a point; they seemed to enjoy the company of us, or at least most of them. I just wonder how much of it was really acting to get us to join them," Damian added with a bit of a saddened tone about them acting to be friendly.

"It would be nice to have friends that don't want to kill us when they find out what we really are," Tim sighed as he closed his eyes.

Damian curled up next to Dick and Tim next to Jason as they all fell asleep.

**AN: hope you liked this little chapter and as always review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

At the watchtower, in a secret meeting room, some of the Justice League sat at the table in silence. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman and Black Canary sat around a large table.

"They don't seem like they are bad kids, just a little misled if anything," Flash finally broke the silence.

"But they are monsters, if the public found out we were helping monsters they would lose faith in us to hunt them," Black Canary reasoned.

"How can we even be considering this? They are monsters! So they can't be trusted," Green Arrow exclaimed.

"Now hold on Arrow-"

"I Agree they-"

"We have to give them a chance-"

Everyone started talking and arguing all at once, while Batman sat quietly.

"Quiet."

The room became dead silent once again and everyone looked at Batman.

"It is not whether or not they are monsters. It is who they are. I have been doing some digging and according to all my sources not one of the four brothers even has a record of existing."

"But the government has been keeping records of every monster that has been born over the last 50 years, how did they not get a record of anything?"

"Either they have connections somewhere very high up or something is being covered up," Batman thought out loud.

Everyone looked around at each other thinking the same thing, _"What could four kids have done to get their very existence covered up?"_

"So did they do something that bad?" Flash asked.

"Or someone did something to them," Batman frowned.

The leaguers looked at each other with worry and confusion. Batman waved his hand to summon a file on a research facility on the halo-computer.

"This is Cadmus. We have yet to find proof of anything illegal or league worthy to investigate. I believe they are doing experiments with monsters," Batman explained.

"Experiments?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes, it is quite possible at least one of them was used as an experiment, weather it did anything to them or if they were just studied I don't know and wont until we can study them." Batman said.

"So what are we going to do with them? We can't just kidnap them can we?" Flash asked.

"No, we will not just kidnap them. Our best chance is to gain their trust and have them join the team, or at least see what they can do." Batman said sharply.

"Meeting adjourned," Batman finished walking out of the room, leaving no room for argument.

***************BREAK***************

The four brothers were walking down the dirty, dark streets of Gotham. Jason walked next to Tim and Dick next to Damian. They stayed quiet so no one passing them would over hear what they were saying; in Gotham you could never be too careful. As they turned down an alley way they were approached by the Bat himself.

"What do you want?" asked Dick while he pushed Damian behind him.

"I just want to talk," the man shrouded in darkness answered.

"Why would we talk to you?" Jason growled.

"Because I'm like you," he answered showing off long fangs too long to be a normal human.

**AN: I know I'm mean but I couldn't resist :P hope you liked so let me know what you think please ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for such a long wait but i spent Christmas and most of my winter break in the hospital and i could not get the chapter i already had typed on my computer, so i hope everyone had a better holiday than i did. And here is the next chapter and sorry for the lack there of but i thought little was better than none right? i know i keep saying that and I'm sorry but just bare with me here, but anyway enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 8:**

_"Because I'm like you," he answered showing off long fangs too long to be a normal human._

"No way…" Jason said in disbelief.

"Let's talk someplace more private" he turned on his heels and led the boys away.

The brothers followed close behind wanting to know more about the Justice League's monster. They had never heard that the Justice League was keeping a monster as one of the members, a founding member at that.

They all walked down dark tunnels with twists and turns until they came to a large cave. The bats on the ceiling of the cave screeched and flew around the stalactites hanging. As they walked farther in they saw a large computer, a changing room, state-of-the-art first aid center and the most impressive piece was a sleek black car, otherwise known as the bat mobile.

The boys stared in shock at the cave as they realized where they really were. They were in the _Batcave_. Jason was the first one to break out of his shock, "so what do you want from us?"

The other brothers looked at Batman expectantly, "I merely want to help."

"What do you get out of helping us? Surly you can't just want to help us," Dick eyed the dark knight suspiciously.

"You're right, I will get something out of it, but we will be helping each other. But the choice is up to you."

"So what do you want?"

"Information, but that can wait till you are satisfied with our help, if you decide to do so."

The brothers looked at each other for a minute before Dick answered, " say we do accept, what do we get in exchange for our help?"

"Whatever you want, as long as it is justified, you can't just ask for something outrageous," batman answered.

"Alright I guess we can try this out," Dick answered looking to his brothers for confirmation, to which they all nodded.

"Then might I suggest I show you to your rooms?" said a voice from behind them.

They all jumped around to see an elderly man with white hair and a proper dress suit that stood tall and looked slightly amused at their reaction.

"I am Alfred, the butler here."

"You work for Batman?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

"In a manner of speaking yes, now shall we head upstairs?"

"Upstairs?" Tim asked.

"You need a place to sleep correct? We have plenty of rooms," Alfred answered already turning to leave.

"One more thing, to which you are sworn to secrecy, I am Bruce Wayne," Batman said as he pulled down his bat cowl.

**AN: just an FYI Bruce is a demon sorry for the confusion i reread it and realized that was my bad, sorry. anyway until next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

After showers and getting settled in the brothers all laid down in beds for the first time in a _long_ time. They for once didn't have to worry about one of them staying up to keep watch, and they all fell asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning they all walked down the stairs to the dining room with a large table with Bruce sitting at the head of it. They had to do a double take to make sure they weren't still dreaming. When they were sure this wasn't a dream they all sat at the table to see their breakfast was already sitting there waiting for them, courtesy of Alfred.

They all made small talk to avoid the awkward silence after last night…

_"B-Bruce W-Wayne?!"_

_"Come on are you kidding with us?"_

_The brothers couldn't believe the world's most famous and all around loved monster was in the Justice League and one of its founding members. Bruce Wayne was one if not the most known to help monsters and humans get along, he also started a worldwide trend to hire well behaved monsters. _

_"No I am Bruce Wayne and I expect you not to tell anyone who I don't specifically tell you that already knows my identity," Bruce said giving them a serious look at the end._

_"Wow I never would have guessed," Dick said. _

_"That's the point," Bruce said with a slight smile._

_"Well, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. I'm a werewolf."_

_"Jason Todd, just Jason. I'm a vampire."_

_"Timothy Drake. Everyone calls me Tim…or Timmy if you really have to and I'm half angel and half human."_

_"Damian Wayne, half demon half human."_

_No one noticed how Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly at Damian after he said his full name._

"today you will be going to the Young Justice HQ to meet up with other leaguers, then we will be able to ask you a few questions," Bruce interrupted all the thought trains.

"Huh?"

"So you really don't trust us," Jason grumbled.

"I trust you; you just have to prove yourselves to the rest of the league," Bruce explained looking them all in the eye.

"Alright, I'm in," Dick said.

"I'll go too," Tim agreed.

"Fine," Damian muttered.

"Well I can't let all you idiots go without me so count me in too," Jason gave in.

**AN yes i know it was incredibly short and I'm very sorry for that but i have been punished and couldn't use my computer or any of my tech so this is all i came up with at the moment and i just wanted to let you guys know I'm not giving up on this story so let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know, i have a bit of writers block so until next time ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Tim!" Dick yelled as he lunged at the man holding Tim by his wings.

The man smiled and pulled out a gun with silver bullets in it and as Dick got close enough he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Dick dropped to the ground, unmoving as red started to grow around him.

"Dick!" Damian yelled as he ran over and tried to put pressure on the wound.

"You bastard!" Jason yelled as he sprinted over from behind the man only to be shot as well, he also landed unmoving with a growing puddle of red under him.

The man simply smiled and took a sword from his side and slashed it at Tim. Tim screamed as the sword sliced through feathers, skin and bone all in one swipe. Time seemed to slow down for Damian as he watched Tim fall to the ground screaming in agony. Damian realized as he glanced at his older brothers that he was the only one left.

Damian growled deep in his throat as he pushed harder on Dick's wound. The man smiled at the bloody white wings he now held in his hand then glanced around him and smiled a wide sick grin as he regarded Damian.

"كنت لا تعرف ما الذي تحصل عليه في ل شيطان الصغير" the man's lips moved but no sound reached Damian.

Damian jumped up, his eyes suddenly snapped open, his breathing labored and he could feel the cold sweat all over his body. He looked around trying to gain his bearings, he realized he was in his room at Wayne manor and what just happened was only a dream. But it felt so real, was it more than just a dream?

Damian knew some demons could catch glimpses in to the future but that power was pretty rare nowadays and took years of meditation to even get a hint of the future. Damian decided it had to have just been a dream, from stress of all the running and now feeling they finally had a safe place to sleep without someone being on guard. It just felt too good to be true, it was only natural that he had nightmares right?

Damian pushed the covers off of him and went to his bathroom that was connected to his room to take a shower; the sun was already up so his brothers would be getting up soon as well. They were used to getting up early to try to beat the morning hunters.

When he made his way downstairs he saw Dick and Alfred were at the table seeming talking. No one else was up yet he guessed, so he made his way over to his brother's side and sat down.

"Morning Dami, sleep ok?" Dick asked smiling.

"Fine," Damian answered simply trying not to let Dick know he had a nightmare.

"Would you like some breakfast young sir?" Alfred asked politely.

"Yes please," Damian answered, remembering the manners Dick taught them all.

"Right away sir," Alfred bowed slightly as he walked off to the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Damian asked Dick.

"I think this place is very nice, it's kind of crazy we even spent one night in a place like this," Dick smiled again, but it seemed a little forced.

"What do you _think?_" Damian stressed again.

Dick sighed for a moment before answering again, "it seems too good to be true to be honest, and I mean what are the odds? Us out of all people? No way, I'm waiting for the sh*t to hit the fan, so to speak. My brain is telling me to grab what I can and get out of here, but something is telling me to stay for some reason."

"I know what you mean, we should ask the others when they get up and see what they think," Damian suggested.

"Ok good idea," Dick nodded.

The next to come down was Tim; he wandered down the stairs shortly after Alfred brought Dick and Damian their breakfast.

"Hey Timmy, how'd you sleep?" Dick smiled again, how he was always so happy in the morning was beyond Damian.

"OK, how bout you guys?" Tim greeted.

"Fine."

"Good."

Alfred soon brought breakfast to Tim after he sat on Dick's other side. They ate is silence waiting for Jason to get up. When Jason finally wandered down the stairs and sat at Tim's side Breakfast was just about finished but nevertheless Alfred once again brought a plate with food for Jason. After they all finished they all sat around while Alfred disappeared in the kitchen once more.

**AN: so i know this chapter was kind of boring but things will hopefully pick back up in the next chapter and tell me what you thought of Damian's dream! like don't like? want more drama or action? tell me what you guys want, it really helps me with future chapters. so hope you liked this even if I'm not too proud of it but dont forget to review! until next time ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Once everyone was done eating they all met up in Dick's room to talk about what they thought. Dick and Damian took the bed, Tim sat in one of the chairs and Jason stood leaning on the wall.

"So what do you guys think?" Dick asked his brothers.

"I don't trust these people, it all seems too convenient," Jason said with a scowl.

"It's nice but I have a hard time thinking they don't want anything in return for this kindness," Tim said.

"Something is not right about this house, it's so dark and lonely," Damian said.

"Well do you guys think we should stick around or take off?" Dick asked looking at each of his little brothers.

"I think we should stay to see how this turns out, who knows this may turn out better than we think," Tim tried to smile.

"For once I agree with Drake, I think we should stay to see what they want in return and if it's as bad as we think it will be," Damian agreed.

"Fine we can stay but only because you three want to stay and see how this will all turn out," Jason sighed.

"But I never said any-"

"I know you do Dick and its fine I just don't trust anyone but you three," Jason said looking at Dick.

They all smiled at each other - well Dick smiled and Tim gave a shaky one and Damian and Jason kept straight faces – and went on talking about what they wanted to do today now that they don't have to hunt for food and avoid hunters.

They didn't get very far in their plans before Bruce knocked on the door and asked them to get ready and come downstairs to go meet the league.

They all looked at each other before they left to their own rooms to get ready. When they came downstairs Alfred was waiting for them and led them down to the Batcave.

"you will meet the team and league first to see what you can do then we will decide what you want to do, you are free to do what you wish after you give them a chance," Bruce said as he pulled up his cowl and passed masks to the boys.

"What are these for? Doesn't everyone already know who we are?"

"No."

The boys didn't argue anymore and just put the masks on and followed Batman through the Zeta tubes. As they materialized they noticed they were now in a large cave looking place with the 'team' and their mentors standing with varying expressions, some with open distrust, some with curiosity, and some with plain hostility.

"So this is what you called us all here for bats?" Green Arrow sneered.

"Arrow just calm down before you-" Flash tried.

"No just a few nights ago we were ready to bring these four in and now we are letting them join us?! I won't work with _monsters_, let alone _untrained_ ones," Green Arrow stated harshly.

Batman's eyes narrowed what Arrow was hinting at no so subtle. The other leaguers knew as well but the team was left out not knowing it was insinuating they already had a monster among them. There was a tense silence before a speedster broke it.

"Hey come on guys we can give them a chance right?" Flash asked looking at the other leaguers present who looked unsure about having four monsters so close to the team.

Black Canary finally smacked Green Arrow on the back of the head, "Batman is a member of the league, and as such we must respect his judgment, he wouldn't let dangerous individuals near the team. That being said I say the team shows the new comers around the cave."

"Alright! Come on we will give you guys the grand tour!" Wally exclaimed already heading in to the cave.

The rest of the team sighed at Wally's enthusiasm and followed him as well as their four new members. As the teens walked off and were out of earshot Batman turned to Green Arrow, "what do you suggest Oliver?"

Green Arrow looked shocked for a moment before he said, "I want to just throw them back on the streets, or better yet prison," he sneered.

"Come on Arrow, they are just kids. And they really didn't do anything that bad," Flash tried.

"They are still monsters, that's why Bats has a soft spot for them," Green Arrow glared at Batman.

***************BREAK***************

"So this is the kitchen and the dining area, and over there is the sitting room where we can watch TV or play… video games? Is that right?" Megan asked her friends.

"Yup can you guys play?" Kid Flash asked.

"Never played."

"No."

"No I've never had the chance to even watch TV."

"No."

"Really?! You guys have to play then! Come on I'll show you," KF said leading them over to the couch.

**3 hours later**

"How can you guys even do that?! You just learned how!" KF said as he died the fifth time in a row.

"Sorry KF I guess I'm just that awesome," Dick grinned.

Kid Flash, or Wally West as he had long since shedded his cowl of Kid Flash to play games, had been teaching the four brothers the art of video gaming and the younger two had quit over two hours ago while the older two were now good enough to beat Wally on a regular basis.

Just after the two brothers kicked Wally's character off the screen –again- Batman walked in. Dick looked behind him from his seat on the couch and smiled, "just in time Bats, time to go?"

"Yes, let's go," Batman said and the four brothers got up to follow him to the zeta tubes.

"Hope we get to play some more, see ya," Dick smiled and waved to his new friends.

As the bats left Wally couldn't help but smile at the eldest's cheerful and carefree attitude. He hoped he would get to see them again soon.

***************BREAK***************

As they emerged in the Batcave Batman gave the boys the rest of the day to think about what they wanted to do. So the brothers decided to go for a walk around Gotham to try to clear their heads.

"Well we all know what Dickey-bird wants to do," Jason commented as they walked down the dirty streets of Gotham City.

"Yeah Dick you're like a dog when it comes to people, you definitely are meant to be around people," Tim laughed.

"Well they are good people, I like them. Or at least I like the team I don't know how much I like the league still," Dick countered.

Damian suddenly stopped and was staring at something across the street. His hands balled in to fists and he clenched his jaw.

"What's wrong Dami?" Dick asked but Damian did nothing but stare.

Dick looked to where Damian was staring and saw a man; he had a long trench coat on with the collar pulled up and a hat that just screamed 'shady'. He was looking over at the group as they looked at him.

"He was… in my dream…" Damian finally found his voice.

"Your dream?" Jason asked as he looked back from Damian to the man only to find him gone.

They all looked around but he was nowhere in sight. Damian couldn't shake this feeling they were still being watched. He didn't understand what this man wanted. Why was he in his dream and why was he here now?

Damian's thoughts were interrupted when a gunshot went off and Dick was in his wolf form attacking the man who was now holding a smoking gun.

**AN: I know I'm such a cruel person but I just couldn't resist. So please Review! the more reviews the faster I will update and if you have any suggestions please let me know and I will do my best to make my readers happy ;) Hope everyone is having a great summer! Till next time! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OK so again I'm sorry for not updating for so long but my summer has just been crazy. but here is the next chapter so i hope you are happy with it. I got a request to put more wolf!Dick in so here it is and more to come if you guys like it so let me know what you think. and warning right now i did not proof read, i just wanted to get this up today for you so without further delay here it is!**

**Chapter 12:**

The man seemed to just disappear right before Dick got to him and was gone again. By this time the people on the street were staring and some calling the cops. Jason cursed and grabbed Tim while Dick grabbed Damian and they took off down the street.

When they made it to the Batcave they stopped and started looking each other over making sure no one was hurt. They found no injuries besides a small scrape on Tim from where he was knocked to the ground when Jason pushed him to safety.

They all agreed that they would discuss details of the attack in the morning because it had gotten quite late and they were all tired.

In the morning Jason woke up to whining and something nudging his shoulder. As Jason cracked his eyes open he saw a huge black wolf with blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw it open its jaws and come closer.

Jason jumped out of bed and rolled on the floor to the other side of the room and looked at the wolf with wide eyes. Realizing that Jason was confused and surprised the wolf lied down and slowly crawled around so it could look at the young vampire.

When he looked into the wolf's pleading eyes he realized something.

"Dick! What the hell are you doing scarring me like that?!" Jason exclaimed as he stood up and the wolf did the same.

Dick didn't say anything but kept whining at Jason.

"What? And why aren't you talking?" Jason asked as he looked at the wolf form of his big brother.

Dick whined again and put his head under Jason's hand, which caused Jason to subconsciously start scratching the wolf behind his ear to which Dick leaned into.

"You can't can you," it wasn't a question.

Dick looked at Jason again, "fine lets go get something to eat and tell the brats, then we can find out what to do," Jason sighed and managed a small smile at his brother.

Jason could tell this new development had his brother worried and confused, it had Jason worried too. He was pretty sure this had never happened before unless the werewolf spent too much time in one form, then they could have trouble transforming back but Dick hadn't been in his wolf form too long. So it should be impossible to get stuck in this form right?

As they went down and met up with the rest of the household Jason explained that Dick couldn't transform back and couldn't talk so he was pretty much like a normal wolf, just smarter and bigger.

After breakfast Bruce did some tests but couldn't find anything wrong. So they decided to go to Mount Justice to do more tests but in the end they yielded no other results.

Dick lay on the floor watching Jason kick Wally's butt at the same game they all played yesterday. Jason just sighed as Wally's character was thrown off the screen again.

"Man you are no good at this game Wally," Jason looked bored as he looked over at Wally who was next to him on the couch.

"Ah I don't understand how you got so good in just a few hours yesterday," Wally complained as he glared at Jason.

Damian came and sat next to Dick, "nothing?"

Dick just snorted through his nose and didn't move. Dick wasn't really that upset about being in his wolf form, he just hated the pitying glances he got, now that they knew he was stuck like this. He hated how they thought he wasn't even human anymore. Even his brothers looked at him like that at first, before they realized he was still himself, he just couldn't communicate as well anymore.

Megan called everyone to the kitchen and dining room for dinner so they all moved to the table and sat down as Tim and Megan placed the dinner on the table. Dick wandered in as well and sat his chin on Damian's lap. Damian sighed and got another plate and sat it on the floor and filled it with meat, he contemplated vegetables too but decided against it because he was a wolf right now.

Tim thought it was kind of funny because Dick could easily reach the table and grab something but he made Damian do it for him, but Dick was the only one out of all of them to actually get to know his real parents so he had taught them what it was like to be a family and that included manners so he guessed he didn't want to become a bad influence.

When Superboy came in he had a big white wolf as company. The black wolf that was now done eating looked up at the white wolf and tilted his head a bit. The white wolf started growling at the invader and showed his teeth.

Superboy seemed surprised but then remembered that Megan had told him there would be another wolf when he came back most likely due to difficulties Dick had been having. And he remembered that Dick had never even met Wolf because he would always be sleeping in Superboy's room.

Dick stood up and walked around Damian's chair as everyone watched to make sure they didn't kill each other. To their surprise the larger black wolf lied down in front of the white wolf. Wolf stopped growling and lowered his head and sniffed Dick before barking. Dick got up and barked back and started wagging his tail as Wolf did the same.

**AN: so hope you guys liked it and as always let me know with a review and thank you all for reading and sticking with it. I know I'm a terrible updater (my sister is constantly telling me) but i just cant write the same story all the time because if i force the ideas it will be crap. But again hope you enjoyed and hope everyone is having a great summer! Till next time! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hey guys sorry its been so long and sorry its so short this time but AP Bio has been torture so don't know how many updates I can give you but I will try my best so enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Mt. Justice**

**Three Days Later**

Wolf and Dick were playing around on the floor while the humans were watching TV and keeping an eye on the playful wolves.

_"Recognized Green Arrow 08"_ the zeta tubes interrupted the peaceful quiet.

"Artemis I got a-" Green Arrow cut off seeing the black wolf suddenly stop playing with the white wolf and start glaring.

"Oh hey puppy, I thought you guys were trying to show how human you can be but this is not human in case you didn't know," Green Arrow mocked.

Dick started growling softly which caused Wolf to do the same. Artemis stepped forward to glare at her mentor before getting to the point, "What?"

"Oh right, I got a mission for you. Batman asked me to come since he was busy with other stuff."

"Well?" Artemis was getting impatient.

"Yeah you guys are heading to an island off the coast of Antarctica so dress warm! We got a strange signal coming from that area; your mission is to find out what it is. You leave in two hours so pack up and get ready. Have fun!" Green Arrow told them and smiled and waved as he left.

_"Recognized Green Arrow 08,"_ the zeta tubes announced his departure.

The team looked at each other before going off to their rooms to change and get any necessary supplies for the mission. In half an hour they were all ready, dressed in heavier and more insulated versions of their uniforms, their colors a more pale comparison to the normal.

Dick was still in his huge, black wolf form and stood next to Wolf. Jason, Tim and Damian wore uniforms of their own like the others. As they went over the details of the mission Batman sent them, he apparently didn't trust Green Arrow to tell them everything they would need to know so he sent the rest of the information to the cave for the team, many thought it was just to keep them busy but Damian couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right.

**Unknown place **

**Unknown Time**

"It was a success," a man in a long black trench coat with an upturned collar said in a slightly distorted voice to another man with scars on his face, "the subject is unable to change back."

"Good," a deep baritone answered, "then we can begin with faze two."

The man in the trench coat nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the scared man alone once again.

**Bio Ship**

**Approaching the island off of Antarctica**

With Miss Martian at the pilot seat and everyone else seated around (or in Dick's and Wolf's case lying on the floor) everyone was in the bio ship but they were oddly quiet. The closer they got the more everyone could feel that something was going to happen.

Jason tapped his foot in anticipation, his fangs were tingling and he was on high alert, he just couldn't explain why he felt like they were being watched, but his vampire senses were telling him danger was near. The young vampire kept sneaking glances at his werewolf brother but his brother didn't seem too worried about anything which just annoyed the younger.

Tim could tell Jason was getting antsy and could tell Dick's calm exterior was just ticking him off even further. Under any other circumstances Tim would have laughed but the young half angel could feel it too. He could tell something was definitely going on, between Dick's condition and now this mission with mysterious circumstances. Then there was that random attack a few days ago and somehow Damian knew the guy that attacked them. Tim had a feeling somehow it fit together but they were missing a few pieces.

"Approaching target," Miss Martian broke the silence.

"Team get ready, we don't know what we will find down there so we have to be cautious. Kid Flash, Wolf and Dick will go first to scout ahead but stay in contact range," Aqualad said taking charge.

As the bio ship made its decent in camouflage mode the three scouts got ready. When they landed the three got out and took off into the snow covered surroundings.

**AN: again sorry its so short but hope you enjoyed anyway. Remember to review ;) until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: sorry its been so long but I just couldn't think of how to continue for a while there and then all of a sudden I come home from school and write all this! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:**

**In the Bio Ship**

They had been out there for almost an hour. The agreement was if they didn't come back in an hour at the absolute most they would have to send others out after them. The only reason they waited this long was because Kid Flash had checked in about half an hour ago telling them they might have found something. Coms were sketchy at best and they had gone out of Miss Martian's mental range so there was no way of contacting them.

Tim watched as Damian paced and Jason bounced his knee up and down in annoyance. He understood how they felt but this was getting ridiculous. They were starting to make the rest of the team nervous with all their own nervous energy. Sure they had never really been separated for too long since they met but they had never been separated when they felt this much tension in the air itself. It made all their hair stand on end, but their senses were practically screaming that they shouldn't be here.

Tim was also worrying about the weather, with them being right in the Antarctic Circle the weather could turn disastrous in an instant. It had started to lightly snow in the past ten minutes and it was steadily getting heavier. Tim had read enough to know that in a bad blizzard you could freeze in minutes all the way by Antarctica because it was so cold, and visibility would go down to zero, the perfect time for an ambush.

The half-angel chanced a glance to his older brother; their eyes met and expressed equal worry about their oldest brother. Something was _wrong_, they could just _feel_ it.

**Outside an Unknown Base**

Kid Flash had tripped and fallen face first into what was supposed to be snow. Instead he had hit his nose on a metal door of some kind and he had somehow tripped on the handle so they all dug deeper to find a full metal door that was rusty and looked like it had been here for quite a while. The speedster had tried multiple times to contact the team before finally getting though to tell them they found something so they were going to check it out to see if this is what they were sent here to find.

Right now Wally was seriously regretting that decision. What had made him think that opening the old rusty door and going in to a dark hallway with two huge, wet dogs in to potentially dangerous and enemy infested territory, _with no backup_ was a good idea? Wally was walking down the hallway that never seemed to end with no lights whatsoever. Being the only human, he was the only one who was having trouble seeing and was constantly tripping over cracks in the concrete floor. Once he actually fell on Dick which caused them both to fall to the ground because the wolf hadn't been expecting an ambush by his teammate. So after that Dick was being his seeing eye dog so he didn't slow them down so much by constantly tripping.

The speedster never knew he could be so happy seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, he wanted to sprint to it but a tug on his sleeve reminded him that they didn't know what was in the light and what would happen if a speedster suddenly came running in out of nowhere.

It was decided they would get closer cautiously to see if they could find anything about this place without actually going in. As they got closer they didn't hear anything, no murmurs or machinery or footsteps or any sign of anyone being here. They peeked around only to see no one. Dick trotted around and sniffed things with Wolf to try to tell if they were coming back but the sent was stale and almost gone, there humans were here but they were long gone. The cobwebs clung to the old computer monitors and the various equipment that sat in the open room. Dick walked over to a large cage in the corner of the room and felt like he knew exactly what this facility was used for.

There was only one other door in the large room as Wally went to open it Dick tackled him to the ground just in time for an explosion to rock the foundation of the underground bunker. Dick dragged Kid Flash to his feet and began pushing the shocked teen down the hall with Wolf leading the way for the teen to see. The ceiling of the room they were just in started to collapse which caused the ceiling start to crumble in the hallway as well.

Dick let out a deep howl that for some reason made Wally sad. Wolf glanced back in question before returning his attention to the rest of the tunnel and putting all the strength into his legs to lead his partners to safety when another rumble rocked the bunker and the ceiling to crack and bow in strain of the snow and ice above. Wolf jumped up the stairs to the door and threw his body against it to push it open. Wally was running up the stairs not using his speed because he was blinded momentarily by the sudden light in his face when Dick threw himself to Wally's back and threw him out as the rest of the ceiling collapsed on Dick.

**AN: I know that was a really mean cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself ;P Hope you guys enjoyed anyway and let me know if what you thought and if you have any suggestions or comments i would love to hear them so feel free to PM me or leave a Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Bio Ship**

Jason jumped out of his seat as he heard it clear as day in the almost silent Bio Ship, a long sad sounding howl just loud enough to hear with his advanced hearing. He had never heard that kind of howl before but he knew it was his brother and just the sound of it made his heart drop to his stomach. Dick had never howled that sad sounding before.

"Open the door."

At that both his brothers jumped up as well even if they didn't know what he had just heard. The rest of the team looked at him with questioning glances.

"Open the door!" he repeated growing more desperate to get to his brother.

As soon as the Martian opened the door the three younger brothers were gone into the snow as soon as the door was open enough for them to slip through.

**Outside Underground Bunker**

Wally spun around after he heard a pained whine. He saw Wolf trying to dig up the bunker and realized where the whine came from and all color drained from his face. The teen jumped to his feet and sped over to where the snow was parted by support beams and started to dig and throw the snow away to find the black wolf.

When they got to the werewolf the snow under him was slowly becoming red with blood. His back legs were buried in debris and snow as well as most of his body, his beautiful blue eyes closed; the only thing telling the sidekick that he was still alive was the slow, shaky rise and fall of his sides. Wally almost cried out at how broken the wolf looked but he heard crunching of snow as hurried footsteps come closer. Wally almost cries when he sees who it is, its Dick's baby brothers who have come as if knowing something happened to the older.

Jason was first to come rushing over about to ask Wally what happened and where Dick was but a small broken whine came from their injured teammate. Jason's mouth dropped as he looked down at the black wolf he called his brother with the snow turning red around him.

"Dick…" was all Jason could mutter around the sudden lump in his throat.

Tim and Damian were not in much better shape; they simply stood there for a minute watching Jason look into deep blue eyes now glazed over in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Wally whispered.

Jason jumped slightly at the voice and whispered, "No don't you dare."

"Tim, Damian, help me," Jason commanded.

His younger brothers' responses were almost instantaneous as they moved towards the fallen support beams that pinned the werewolf where he was. They lifted one while Jason lifted the other carefully as not to hurt their brother or have more debris fall on him. Wolf lay near the other and licked his muzzle in comfort as they all worked to free Dick.

When they finished the Bio Ship was there with the team running over to help. They all managed to pull Dick from the rubble and load him to the ship to rush back to the mountain.

When they got there a special doctor was waiting as well as many Leaguers. The wolf was rushed away into an emergency infirmary. The rest of the team was made to wait outside as the doctor and leaguers were taking care their injured teammate.

**AN: I know this is really short for such a long wait and I'm very sorry about that but I am suffering from a serious case of writers block so I hope you can deal with me for now until my creativity returns. Hope you liked this anyway and as always I love to hear what you thought, so Review! let me know of any suggestions or comments or concerns you may have. Until next time my readers!**


End file.
